


宠爱

by delphinium (minyandu)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dark Souls, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑魂AU的垃圾船。薪王Hux，以及忘记了Hux的不死人Kylo（无火的余灰）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	宠爱

**Author's Note:**

> 我尽量避免跟游戏有冲突啦。冲了求当没看见啊哈哈……

钟声响起。洪亮的钟声震得他的王座也微微颤抖。炽热的梦境就像海啸前的潮头，一瞬间就退得无影无踪。  
Hux慢慢睁开双眼。他的身体已经越来越不听使唤，像结着一层干枯的泥壳，连眨眼这样简单的动作都变得艰涩。坐在祭祀场台阶上的防火女站起身来，理了理衣服，走到篝火的灰烬旁，默默地仰望着传火祭祀场的入口——尽管她已经没有眼眸，什么都看不见。  
Hux将双手放在膝上，尽力坐直了一点。在他的身边，四个王座空空如也，不见王影。

***  
等待叫人心焦。传火祭祀场里的空气仿佛凝固了一样，唯一确切的是铁匠不曾间断的敲击声。  
Hux还能听见其他声音，无法辨明来源、亦幻亦真的声音。他能听见武器撞击在盾牌上，洪亮的是金属做的中盾，也许是骑士，又或者是某个国家的将官；沉闷而短促的是木制的小盾，正规军的将士不会用，因为它们抵不住战争中常见的大剑和战斧，但平民都会喜欢它们的轻便和实惠。Hux还听到了直剑的斩击、战斧的劈砍、棒槌的敲打，他也能听见灵魂法术铜铃声一般的共鸣还有咒术火球击中目标时的爆炸。  
那些声音一刻汹涌而至，充满他的耳道，下一刻又像熄灭的火苗，消失得无影无踪。断断续续的还有审判者的盔甲踏在地上的巨响，还有沉重的武器击碎盾牌盔甲的声音。他听不到肉体被撕裂、被重重地摔在地上发出的闷响，但每一次传来死前的最后一声惨叫，Hux都不由得一愣，想一想自己听见的是否是现实里的哀嚎。  
但那都是遥远的梦境。现实里，只有铁匠的锤子落在铁砧上，像涌泉滴落在山岩，像海浪拍打着礁石，源源不断，永不停歇。  
他们太弱了，Hux不无轻蔑地想，弱者于世界毫无用处。

传火祭祀场与审判者的角斗场相距甚远，中间隔着两道沉重的大门，连细微的震动都不会传到他的王座上。只是等待叫人心焦，Hux唯一的安慰是成为薪王并没有增强他的感官。那些熟悉但虚幻的声音并不意味着希望的断绝。  
可他何以还抱持希望？他甚至不曾信仰神明。神明在消亡。神明被吞噬。所有的薪王都见证着这一切。连薪王都在抛弃他们的王位。看看这个风中残烛一样的世界，甚至要靠燃烧他这样卑微而冷酷的人类来苟延残喘。

***  
等待漫长，而且十分无聊。Hux托着腮，几乎再次陷入了梦境。然而，祭祀场的大门被缓缓推开了，暗淡的天光倾泻进来。  
无火的余灰笼罩在漆黑的斗篷下。Hux几乎以为来的是一名刺客或是咒术师。但来人一迈步，盔甲碰击的声响便清晰地传来。Hux曾经多么熟悉这样的声音。他还能听到骑士直剑随着步伐敲击在螺旋剑上，铛铛作响。来者一言不发，慢慢走下台阶，仔细观察着火祭场里的一切，聆听防火女轻声述说其职责。  
他的视力也许不如从前了，Hux想。他曾有鹰隼一般锐利的眼睛，能看清战场对面头盔上翎羽的颜色。但现在即使余灰站在光下，他仍然无法看清那身盔甲的花纹。是因为在祭祀场的昏暗里待了太久，还是火已经开始蚕食到他的眼睛？他仅能勉强分辨出这名骑士全身披甲，最容易受伤的双手却示威一般没有穿着任何护具。  
无名的愤恨猛地涌上Hux的心头。

那无火的余灰去见了祭祀场下层的每一个人。老妇的讪笑就像乌鸦在咳嗽，铁匠不曾止息的打铁声停顿了好一会才重新响起。余灰的脚步没有一星半点紧迫。他被钟声唤醒后花去那么长时间通过审判者试炼，此时也照样不紧不慢，好像并不在意世界处在崩溃边缘。Hux用力在王座上坐直了身体。余灰抬起头看了他一眼，满不在乎地转过身，将螺旋剑红热的剑尖插进了篝火的灰烬里。  
篝火燃烧的噼啪声充满了祭祀场。火驱走了一点晦暗。火焰似乎也舔着了余灰的身体，丝丝阴燃的火光爬上了斗篷的衣角。他低下头，仿佛有些意外地看着自己的左手。  
Hux的手指紧紧的扣在王座的边缘。他不中用的眼睛之前并没有看见，但此刻，红光明亮得几乎能刺痛他的双眼，就像要直接烙印在他的眼球上。他再熟悉不过的纹样，他亲手打造指环，此刻像要烧熔一样放射出红热的光芒，紧紧套在余灰的手指上。Hux看过那双握剑的手老茧一层叠一层，伤疤纵横交错，沾满主人或他人的鲜血和脑浆，从粗糙但鲜活的血肉之躯变成枯枝一样近乎行尸走肉，从枯枝一般复又变回血肉之躯。那双示威一般从不肯穿着护具、却戴着他赠与的指环的手。  
而此刻，它的主人正好奇地翻来覆去地看，就像第一天认识自己的手一样。

Hux咬紧了牙。他的牙齿发出微小但危险的咔咔声。也许它们也被烤成了焦炭，被轻易咬碎掉也不出奇。但他不想管了。余灰似乎终于失去了对自己左手和指环的兴趣，施施然地踏上台阶，走向薪王们的王座。他一一查看着王座背后的铭文，仿佛在思考着什么。Hux听着盔甲敲击的声音慢悠悠地来到自己王座的背后，停在那里。他深深地吸了一口气。他希望自己身上的火有烧得更旺一些，就像他此刻心中的怒火，能把这王座也烧的滚烫最好，好让这没心没肺悠闲自在的不死人也记起一点紧迫感，生出一点敬畏之心。他一点一点地平息身体的颤抖（他不曾愤怒得如此失态），端坐着，直到不死人走到王座前，低下头，略带好奇地打量着他。他的影子将Hux完全笼罩在其中。Hux过去的身材也不算高大，但现在他们的差距显然是更大了。

“是什么让你浪费了如此多的时间？”Hux几乎是厉声质问。不死人似乎吃了一惊，好像没有预料到他的苛责。  
“我是帝国的阿米蒂奇，传火的薪王。”Hux紧紧盯着那他闭着眼也能画出来的头盔，几乎希望能看见盔甲背后的眼睛，看看不死人此刻的神情。这是不可能的，他深知。“无火的余灰，你是否真正了解自己的职责？”  
不死人微微侧过头，不知是好奇，还是对Hux的训诫满不在乎。他沉默地等待着。  
像水在一瞬淬灭了火，愤怒突然离弃了Hux。愤怒消失得就像来时一样迅速，而且莫名其妙。一丝力气支撑着他拒绝长叹一声。  
“要活着回来。”他说。


End file.
